1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of insulated, or reduced thermally conductive, building elements, and more particularly building elements of glass, such a windows, doors and the like. It is further more particularly directed to double walled glass elements having a space between them to reduce conductivity through the glass elements of energy waves, most particularly, sound, and heat waves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to manufacture building elements with double walled, and insulated characteristics for purpose of reducing transfer of heat and sound. It is also known to construct such elements wherein the walls of the insulated item are formed of glass such as for windows, door, and the like. Such items are constructed in manufacturing locations; and control, proper fitting, relationship of the elements to one another, and the like, are accomplished under proper factory conditions with appropriate tooling and the like all of which is confining. Heretofore, it has not been possible to mount such elements in an existing door frame, window frames, and the like, which were previously constructed for single thickness glass elements. For the first time I have provided a method and apparatus for economical conversion of such old building elements to appropriately constructed elements which reduce the passage of thermal and sonic waves. This method also includes a special means for rapidly forming the double-walled elements utilizing a special sealant material, special spaces, and special plastic edge holding materials in a totally sealed relationship with metallic elements. In this sense there is no prior art relating to this unique method and combination.
With further reference to prior art, it is to be understood that I am familiar with my own issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,434 and the other patents cited as references therein, as well as all of the references cited in my co-pending patent application. The elements claimed in this particular application in the claims which follow, are believed to be unique as compared to all of the prior art referred to.